In Plain Sight
by EllieKat
Summary: The Resistance has been idle for months, unable to make a move against the First Order. When Rey is chosen to go on a special mission for the Resistance that may bring her face to face with Kylo Ren, she isn’t sure whether she is dreading it, as she should, or if she is feeling something else. Something she wouldn’t dare admit.
1. Beginnings

**Hey guys, so this is my first time writing a Star Wars fic, so I'll gladly take suggestions and any help I can get:) After seeing TLJ I'm soooo a Reylo shipper, but in the beginning this story *maybe* will have a healthy dose of Rey and Poe. This story starts a few months after the events of TLJ. Enjoy:)**

 **In Plain Sight**

 _Chapter 1_

 _Beginnings_

Rey, once apprentice to Luke Skywalker, integral member of the Resistance, and Jedi-in-training, slumped into her chair and sighed for what felt like the millionth time. She ran a hand through her smooth, dark hair, which was rarely loose as it was now. She brought two fingers to her temple and rubbed them in small, slow circles. Sitting in her dark, spacious quarters on the new Resistance base, Rey felt swallowed by the emptiness. A small amount of light entered the room and filtered to cast forlorn shadows across the floor. The Resistance was at a standstill. With no word from outside allies and a force that was too small to make a direct attack, they were at an impasse. They were lucky enough to have even reached the snow planet of Hoth, using the last of the _Falcon'_ s fuel to land near the abandoned Rebel base. Rey had run a thousand and one ideas through her mind, none of which had quite clicked as the "perfect" solution to combat the First Order. The Resistance was like a fire, burning so bright at first, but it grew dimmer and dimmer as time went on. They needed a spark, a spark of hope.

Rey couldn't fathom what it would take to get the Resistance back in its feet. The deaths of many friends, allies, and trusted leaders during the escape to Crait had never been far from everyone's thoughts. The base seemed to stretch on for eternity, without the full strength of the Resistance within its walls. She'd had such hope that day, seeing the fire in Leia Organa's eyes. Since then, hope was at an all time low. It was hard to come by in times like these.

Tired of such lethargy, Rey rose from her seat, shoving it back with such force that it almost toppled over. She quickly twisted her hair into a braid that laid over her right shoulder and donned a simple, soft grey tunic and black leggings. Leaving her empty room behind, she stalked toward the dining hall. Weaving her way through the complicated twists and turns of the base, her footsteps echoed through empty halls. There wasn't much left of the Resistance and the silence was deafening. The emptiness, combined with the cold climate of the planet Hoth, have the abandoned base an overall dreary feeling. There was, however, some semblance of life in the well-lit dining hall when she arrived. She estimated that most of the tiny Resistance force was gathered here, chattering and mulling about. Most people still avoided her meeting her eyes, as if she was some great mystery to be avoided. She guessed that people were uneasy around her because of her power with the force. This only added to the crushing weight of loneliness she had felt since Luke had left this world and she had lost...no. She wouldn't let her thoughts go there. To _him._ She cast her eyes around the room, searching for a distraction from her thoughts, her eyes finally resting upon the few people she could relax around. Poe Dameron, the charming, handsome pilot, Finn, her easygoing pal, and Rose, her newest companion were relaxing around a table in the corner of the hall, polishing off their meals. Her gloomy mood lifted and her problems slid to the back of her mind at the sight of her friends. She walked to them, an easy grin lighting up her pretty features, "Well isn't this a sorry bunch," she teased.

"Well, it's not like there's much to do 'round here," Finn retorted, chunks of food falling from his full, open mouth.

Rey let out a small chuckle at the sight and sat gracefully in the chair across from Poe, his signature smirk twisting his features when he looked up at her.

"Well how nice of you to grace us with your presence, _princess."_

She rolled her eyes and chucked a grape at him, "How many times do I have to tell you _not_ to call me that?"

He chuckled with his typical smugness, his dark eyes alight with laughter and easily dodged the flying grape.

"At least once more, I'm afraid."

Rey just shook her head, knowing she'd never have the last word with Poe. She glanced up at him, now easily bantering back and forth with Finn. They'd connected the instant they met, him, a roguish charmer, not unlike Han Solo himself, and her, the hope of the Resistance. He had been her saving grace since the battle on Crait, showing her around the base, keeping her up to date on the news of the First Order's actions, and just keeping her company when she was feeling alone in the world, which happened to be quite often. With Luke gone, there was no one to share the weight of her force powers. Yes, there was Leia, but Rey needed a teacher, someone to hone her skills and teach her the ways of the Jedi. She groaned inwardly at the thought of the Jedi. _I'm there only hope,_ she thought, _and I've had what, days of training? What I need is years of learning to control the force!_ Deepening her melancholy mood, her thoughts turned to Han Solo, who she was reminded of every time she was around Poe. Her thoughts continued to wander to memories of the lost hero and she dropped her gaze from the handsome Poe Dameron in favor of the table in front of her. The Resistance had lost so much. _He would know what to do,_ she thought, _he always did._

"Rey, are you listening to anything we're saying?"

Finn's exasperated question cut through her thoughts.

"Oh uh, um," she stumbled, caught wallowing in her self pity.

"Yeah that's what I thought," Finn put her out of her misery, replying before she could embarrass herself further, "We were just talking about the General's _meeting_ today. Supposedly she has a plan to strike back against the First Order. We haven't had so much as an idea in months, and now we have a plan?"

 _The meeting, oh shit I forgot about the meeting!_ General Leia Organa had announced that there would be a meeting of the Resistance's "important personnel" today after the evening meal. Her gaze switched between Poe, Finn, and Rose, realizing their eyes were trained on her. _They think I know something, being the "hope of the Resistance and all". Something about the plan. I wish I did, but the General has kept me in the dark on this one._ People always assumed she knew the inner workings of General Leia's mind, but in truth the wise woman rarely confided in her, or in anyone for that matter. She was a complicated woman, with a complicated history. Even if she didn't show it, Rey knew she was hurting. She had lost her husband, her brother, and...her son. _Ben._ Rey had fought so hard to keep him out of her mind, but he was always there, never fully leaving her thoughts. She almost had herself convinced that it only the remnants of the force bond they had shared. Almost. She refused to admit that it could be caused by...anything else. He was like a ghost, haunting her thoughts, dreams, memories. His face appeared in her memory, his eyes tormented. " _Please,"_ he had said, with such raw emotion in his voice that even the memory of it threatened to force the breath from her lungs. She blinked, hard, and the memory faded away. She swallowed the lump in her throat.

Her friends were looking at her still, their gazes less expecting now, and more worried. Rey opened her mouth to make another lame excuse, when the bell rang to end the meal. The meeting was beginning. She released the breath she hadn't realized she was holding in. _Saved by the bell,_ she thought. Suddenly, she was grateful she had arrived late to the evening meal. She rushed from her chair, hurrying to the small area they had first gathered in after their arrival on the snowy planet, which was near the entrance of the base, avoiding the prying questions of her friends. Rey knew they were only trying to help, but they wouldn't understand. They couldn't possibly comprehend the feeling she had, the feeling that unseen forces were tearing her in half, clawing at her relentlessly. She quickly took a seat in the middle of the fray, leaving no room for anyone to squeeze in beside her. She focused her attention on General Leia, pushing the thoughts that were invading her mind out to make room for Leia's so-called plan.

"I want to thank you all," Leia began in her regal voice, the room falling silent immediately, all eyes resting on her, "for being here. You are the last of the Resistance. These past few months have been bleak. Our allies have yet to respond to our pleas for help and our support has dwindled to practically nothing. But I am here today to tell you that the is still hope. And hope is all we need. I have decided on a quite... _unconventional_ plan to set the Resistance back in motion. The First Order knows we are here, but do not believe us to be a threat. It is time we changed that."

The room erupted in agreement, hearty cheers filling the room and echoing through the halls. General Organa let her wise, fiery gaze flow around the room, waiting for the noise to die down.

Her voice grew in strength and determination as she continued, "I have, along with my most trusted advisors, the we shall take down the First Order from the inside out."

The room fell silent. People were exchanging uneasy glances, unsure of what the General was implying. _Surely she can't mean-_

"Yes, it is our intention to send an agent undercover the the First Order base," her calm, cool blue eyes meeting Rey's horrified stare, as if she had read Rey's thoughts. _Hell, maybe she did,_ Rey thought bitterly, _who knows anymore._

"General, with all due respect, you can't be serious! Who will you send on such an outrageous quest?" A shrill voice rose from the crowd.

"I am perfectly serious, show some respect or it may be you I decide to send, Kaven Erith," the General responded to the hot-headed commander, the warmth in her eyes replaced with ice. "Would anyone else like to question my decisions? No? Good. As to your question, Commander Erith, I already have someone in mind, if they will accept the mission, which I will be speaking with them about, _in private."_

Rey gulped, closing her eyes and sighing deeply, she could feel Leia's age boring a hole into her forehead. Her eyes flicked open, and sure enough, the met the General's. _She must be desperate_ , Rey concluded, _or she would never ask this of me._ Resigning herself to her fate, she matched Leia's intense stare and gave a weak nod. She had sealed her fate.

She half stood, half stumbled from her seat, the burden of her new mission weighing heavily on her mind. She felt dizzy and the room spun around her. She knew Leia would want to brief her on the mission, but she couldn't stand to be in the crowd of people anymore. She trained her eyes on the closest exit, shoving through people and avoiding their puzzled glances. When she reached the hallway, she broke into a run. _I_ _can't be there again. I can't see him again._ The thoughts chased each other through her brain, looping over and over, when a familiar buzzing feeling lighted in her head. She shook her head violently to rid herself of the feeling. It didn't work, although she had known it wouldn't. _No, no, no. This can't be happening. Not now._ Rey came to an abrupt stop, backing into the wall on the far side of the hall and sliding her back down until she was seated on the floor, head in her hands. She closed her eyes for a long second, which felt like a lifetime, willing the feeling to go away, building a barrier within her mind. It shattered like glass when he spoke her name.

" _Rey."_

 **Well, we made it. Thanks to everyone reading my story so far! If you liked it, leave a review, and if you didn't, hey leave a review. Let me know what I could do better:) Thanks y'all!**


	2. Changes

**Hey guys! Thank you so much for the follows and favorites! I'm going to see TLJ for the 3rd time this weekend and I couldn't be more excited. Hope you all like this chapter!**

 **In Plain Sight**

 _Chapter 2_

 _Changes_

Rey's entire body stiffened at the sound of her name. His rough voice sounded broken and breathy. Hearing her name from his lips sent shivers down her spine. She didn't dare open her eyes. She couldn't look at him, _see_ him for the first time in months. She knew as soon as she saw his face, her resolve would weaken. She squeezed her eyes tighter.

"Rey, look at me," his voice sounded desperate, heavy with need.

She steeled herself, and her eyes fluttered open. There he was, standing above her, meeting her distressed eyes with his own, fiery and burning with anger. She flinched at the sight of them. His voice had been so soft, so gentle. She hadn't been prepared for his look of hatred as he looked down at her. She flicked her eyes away from his, studying the floor beneath her.

She suddenly felt very vulnerable, huddled against the wall.

She mustered the courage to look up into his face once more. He hadn't changed much, his scar that she had burned across his cheek with her lightsaber had faded into a light pink scratch. Only this time, he was Kylo Ren. There was no trace of Ben Solo in his ruggedly handsome face, which deepened her sorrow. She studied his features for what seemed like an eternity.

Her eyes began at his chiseled jaw, passing over his full, pink lips which were twisted into a frown, skimmed over his strong nose, and rested on his deep, dark eyes. His eyes were like endless pools of water and she found herself swimming in them, diving deeper and deeper. She felt as if she could drown in them. Those eyes, which usually betrayed his true feelings, held only anger. She blinked. And he was gone.

Rey didn't know how long she stayed on the floor, her eyes fixated on the spot Ren had occupied. He had been so close, she could feel his breath on her face. Behind the anger, she had seen the pain in his face, the pain of her rejection. Her chest heaved, as if she couldn't quite catch her breath. _He doesn't understand,_ she thought, _I wasn't rejecting_ him _, I was rejecting the dark side._ That still small voice questioned, _but isn't that the same thing?_

Maybe she couldn't change him. The dark side was a part of him now, he was twisted. His pain at Luke's betrayal had never left him and Rey supposed it never would. _Even Leia has given up on him. Luke too, in the end. Maybe he is too far gone. Maybe...no. No one is too far gone. I've seen the light in him. I_ saw _his future._

She shakily pushed herself from the floor. Her thoughts were a storm. _Why is this happening now? We haven't had a connection since Snoke...since that day._ She had assumed the bond would disappear with Snoke, since he had created it. And without a connection for months, she had been convinced she would never again find Kylo Ren in her mind. Ren's sudden appearance had her more unnerved than she'd like to admit. She had resolved to put him out of her mind, but now it would be impossible. He could literally show up at any moment, standing before her with a glare of hatred on his face. _But why should that bother me?_ The question disturbed her. _It doesn't. Of course it doesn't bother me. He's the enemy...right?_

Rey stumbled toward her room, holding the wall for support. Her legs were shaking. She knew she should go straight to General Organa with the information that her bind with Ren was still very much intact, but she wanted to hold onto it for a little while longer before all hell broke loose. She wanted it to be hers for now.

 _Stupid,_ she thought, _why didn't you say anything? He was right there!_ But, in the moment, her words had run dry. What would she have said? How do you say 'Sorry for betraying you and leaving you behind, even if it was for the greater good' without dredging up memories that were better left buried?

 _Sorry? What would I be sorry for anyway? Sorry that I didn't turn to the darkness? No. I'm not sorry._

The only regret in Rey's mind was leaving Ren with truly nothing. Sure, he had his power and his new position as Supreme leader, but his family was gone, his mother had given up on hope for his redemption.

 _If only he had said, "Let's just leave it all behind, the Jedi, the First Order, all of it."_

She would have taken his hand in a heartbeat. But instead, he had chosen power over a new life. Over _her._ Rey didn't know why that upset her so. Why should she care what Kylo Ren thought of her?

She shoved the thoughts of him, of his pleading eyes as he asked her to join him, out of her head.

Arriving at her room, she shambled to the sink in the adjoining bathroom and splashed icy water on her face, hoping to cool the heat that seemed trapped in her cheeks. When she lifted her head to look in mirror she saw her flushed cheeks, but couldn't imagine the cause of the blush.

When she got her heart rate under control and the heat was gone from her cheeks, Rey made the trek to General Organa's quarters. She couldn't help but look over her shoulder every so often, waiting for Ren to materialize once again.

Steeling her nerves, she entered Leia's quarters, not knocking because she knew the General would be expecting her.

"Ah, Rey, I have been waiting for you," the General's cool voice floated across the room.

She was perched on a large black chair across the room, her hands folded in her lap and her greyinghair done in familiar braids. Rey covered the distance between them and sat nervously in the chair across from her.

"Yes, General, I've been anxious to hear more about the assignment you're sending me on," Rey replied. It wasn't exactly a lie, though she was anxious about other things at the moment.

Leia gave her a searching look. She knew something was off...the seasoned General didn't miss much.

"I'm sure you are dear," she began, giving Rey a sympathetic smile, "You know I wouldn't be sending you back there if I had any other options, but as much as I hate to say it, this is our best bet for helping the Resistance."

She paused to gauge Rey's reaction, but the young Jedi had kept her face under control. She continued, "The problem is, how can we get you in without being recognized? The simple foot soldiers and technicians won't be a problem, but I'm afraid Hux and...Supreme Leader Ren will be a different story." Leia paused at her son's name, unsure what to call him and unsure at how the name would affect the young woman across from her.

Rey dropped her eyes, unable to meet the General's gaze.

"I've come to a...solution of sorts, but I don't believe you'll like it much," she said, ignoring Rey's awkwardness.

The General rose from her chair and crossed the room to pull an object from a drawer by her bed.

 _Ohhh no. She can't be serious,_ Rey thought, twisting in her chair and realizing that the object in Leia Organa's hand was a pair of scissors. Rey's hands came up to finger the ends of her long, dark hair. She looked at Leia in horror, but found herself agreeing to the plan, as if she had been programmed to respond against her wishes.

Leia began to cut, and chunks of her beautiful tresses floated to the floor. Rey was sure she could hear them hitting the floor with soft little _thumps_.

When the General's hands stilled, Rey was left with a sharp bob that came to curl under her chin, which was slightly shorter in the back. She stood, seeming to be in slow motion and walked to a mirror. The feeling of air on her neck was a strange sensation.

She hardly recognized herself. The hair framing her face made her features look slimmer and she looked _older_. Her dark eyes stood out as her most prominent feature. Much to her surprise, she didn't hate it. She wasn't exactly thrilled, but it could have been worse. She made a mental note to ask the General where she had picked up such a skill.

 _I wonder what Ren would think if he could see me now,_ she thought but quickly threw the thought from her brain. Why would it matter what he thought?

Leia who had been watching Rey, spoke up, "It looks...so different. I hadn't expected it to make such a difference. You look much more mature my dear."

Rey nodded absentmindedly. She was running her hands through her shortened locks, fascinated when her fingers reached the ends and touched nothing, unlike the waves that had fallen down her back before. The more she looked at it, the more she grew to like it, until she realized with dismay that her signature three buns were now impossible.

 _I just can't catch a break today, everything's...changing,_ she thought bitterly.

Leia had pulled something else out of the drawer of tortures, as Rey had aptly decided to call it.

"I'm afraid there's one more thing left."

She handed Rey some rouge and some other makeup to decorate her eyes with.

Rey had never worn makeup before, but the basic concept was easy to catch on to and soon her disguise was complete.

She and Leia had dusted her cheeks with rouge, giving them a rosy tint. They had thinly lined her eyes with some kind of charcoal pencil that gave her a fierce, sultry look. And lastly, Leia had put some sort of pigment on her lips to turn them a reddish color, which defined her pout.

She didn't even recognize the face staring back at her in the mirror. She had to admit, the General's idea was a damn good one, even if she would mourn the loss of her hair in the coming days and she dreaded applying makeup everyday. She didn't feel like herself, like she was in a stranger's body.

Leia began to brief her on the actual mission, after the disguise had been decided on.

She wouldn't be on the base for long, the risk of her being recognized was too great. She was to find out as much information about the First Order's plans as possible, which could help the Resistance formulate a new plan to strike against them. She would be entering the base as a guard, the guard rotations giving her access to all parts of the ship.

Her head was swimming with all the new information. She was so overwhelmed, in fact, that when she collapsed on her bed with a huff after saying farewell to Leia, she realized she hadn't told the General about her visit from Ren.

 _Shit! If he comes to me, he'll see my hair, my makeup, all of it. My disguise, it would be ruined. I'd be recognized as soon as I stepped onto the ship. He may not be able to see my surroundings, even when I'm right under his nose, but if he saw me in passing on the ship..._ she shuddered at the thought of what he might do to her.

She didn't sleep a wink that night.

 **Aaaand Chapter 2 is finished! I honestly have no idea how to get around the fact that Kylo would see her disguise if he visits her with the force. *facepalm* Thanks to all my readers so far! You guys are awesome!**


	3. Reunions

**I'm seriously amazed by all the favorites and follows my little fic has gotten so far! Thanks to all my reviewers, you guys are so awesome! I was thinking about maybe doing some chapters from Kylo Ren's PoV, so let me know what you think about that idea and enjoy Chapter 3:)**

 **In Plain Sight**

_Chapter 3_

 _Reunions_

The bright light that reflected off of the snow outside her window awoke Rey from a deep and dreamless sleep. She hadn't slept in days, anxious to receive another visit from Ren. Finally, exhaustion had overtaken her and after a long visit from one Poe Dameron, she had collapsed.

Poe and Finn had stopped by her room the previous night to squeeze information from her about the mission. It had been about a week since the loss of her hair. That's how she judged her days now, counting the days since her transformation. Rey smiled softly, remembering her two friends' reactions to her hair.

They had caught her in a rare moment. Her hair had been loose, curling gently around her chin. She kept it pulled away from her face as much as possible, hoping that if Kylo Ren did, in fact, materialize before her, he wouldn't be able to notice a difference. She kept a cloak with a hood nearby at all times, just in case.

At the sight of her shortened locks, both men's eyes had widened to the point that it was almost comical. Rey had doubled over in laughter, partially due to the lack of sleep which clouded her brain, and partially because she still couldn't believe it herself. Finn had been speechless, as usual, and had stumbled over his words. Rey still wasn't quite sure if that was a good thing, maybe he didn't want to offend her by commenting.

Poe, however had just smiled his usual charming grin and shook his head.

That meant he liked it, Rey knew.

She had chattered with her friends late into the night. She suspected they were attempting to distract her from her nerves, but the reality of her mission was never to far from her thoughts. And even when Finn had excused himself to return to his quarters, Poe had stayed.

They had grown close over the months following their meeting after the battle on Crait, perhaps even closer than Rey had been with Finn. She couldn't deny her attraction to the handsome, flirtatious pilot. When Finn had left and she was faced with being alone with Poe in her room, butterflies fluttered in her stomach, a feeling she had felt only once before when... _ugh Rey stop torturing yourself! Just let him go, he's lost to you now._

It was then she had confided in Poe about the restoration of her force bond with Ren. She remembered the conversation clearly, even through a haze of sleep.

"What? Rey, have you told Leia yet? This could jeopardize your whole mission! That monster will see you aboard the Silencer!"

Rey had winced silently at the word 'monster', praying that Poe hadn't noticed.

"It doesn't quite work like that, he can't actually see my surroundings, just me, but no, I haven't told the General yet. And I have no plans to do so, so I'd appreciate your silence."

"Rey you can't expect me to keep something like this from the General, your life is in danger!"

"You've had no problems acting behind her back in the past," she had retorted, instantly regretting it.

Thankfully Poe had assumed it was the stress of the looming mission that had been the cause of the biting remark.

"I just want you to be safe, that's all," he had said, a softness in his warm brown eyes.

His hands had reached across the table, finding hers and squeezing them tightly. He rose from his seat, leaned across the table and kissed her forehead, bringing his hand up to caress her cheek.

She remembered stiffening in surprise, unsure how to react. She recalled the blush that had crept up her neck and colored her cheeks.

He had just smirked and reaching for a lock of her hair and twisting it between his fingers said, "I like the hair by the way."

And with that, he practically waltzed out her door, whistling, and leaving her speechless and beet-red.

Returning to the present, she reached up to touch her cheek where Poe's hand had rested the night before. She could have sworn it was still warm to the touch.

The warm and fuzzy feeling disappeared and her body went cold as she remembered what day it was. There would be no more dwelling on that happy memory. It would be all business now.

A week had passed since Leia broke the news of her mission. She would leave for the Silencer today. Soon, in fact. She would need to head to the hanger as soon as possible. The General and her friends would be waiting to see her off. A small, unmarked craft would be taking her to the First Order ship, where another Resistance in disguise would be waiting for her. That officer would then return in the same ship, leaving no trace of its arrival.

Packing the few things she would be taking, including the small mountain of makeup and a pair of scissors from the General herself, she surveyed her room one last time with a sad smile. _When will I be back here? I'm not supposed to be on The Silencer for long but..._

Her thoughts trailed off, the 'what ifs' replaying over and over in her mind. Unable to pull herself from her melancholy mood, she exited the room, hoping to clear her head on the way to the hanger.

She took in every detail as she walked, every twist and turn of her path, the way the sun filtered through the windows, bouncing off of the stark white snow outside. She would miss this little planet, dare she admit it. _Even the snow,_ she thought sadly. It was a place full of memories, her own and Leia's from the days of the Empire. Her mind wandered to a story Leia had told her as she walked. Something about Luke and Han and a creature called a tuantuan. She shuddered at the memory.

Sooner than she would have liked, she arrived at the base's hanger, where a small sendoff party had gathered.

General Organa was the first to greet her, handing her a small bag which contained her first order uniform and a communication device she could use in the event of an emergency.

Leia embraced her, holding her close to whisper, "You'll be fine, Rey. I believe in you. And...may the force be with you. Found out what you can about my son."

When she pulled away, Rey almost thought she saw the glistening of tears in the General's eyes, only she wasn't a General in that moment, she was a mother.

 _Maybe she hasn't given up hope after all,_ Rey thought, suppressing a small smile. She felt a glimmer of hope for the first time in months.

Finn had embraced her heartily, telling her how brave she was and wishing her good luck. Rose had tagged along too, which Rey thought was sweet.

Finally, she came to Poe and BB8. The little droid had let out a sad beep, and nudged her leg.

"I know, I know, I'm gonna miss you too buddy," Rey had replied sadly, patting the little droid on the head.

Her eyes turned to Poe, who was watching the scene with an amused expression.

"I asked Leia for her permission to jump in an X-wing and blow stuff up instead, but unfortunately she declined my offer, so kick some ass out there _princess,"_ he said, with no trace of sarcasm in his voice.

Instead of arguing over his nickname for her, Rey had pulled him into a tight embrace. Pulling away to look at his face, she saw worry clouding his eyes.

"Be careful, kid, you'll do fine. Come back safe to us...me...will ya?"

In response, Rey stood on her tiptoes and kissed him on his stubbly cheek.

It was his turn to be surprised.

BB8 made a sound that Rey could have sworn was laughter.

Before Poe could respond, she turned on her heel and virtually skipped away while he stood there, feet frozen to the ground and jaw hanging open.

"You might want to close your mouth Dameron, you'll catch flies," she threw over her shoulder as she boarded the ship.

The last thing she saw before the doors closed was his iconic smirk.

Then, she realized as the doors closed her in, she was truly alone. Her smile disappeared.

Her mood turned grim and she donned the black as night First Order guard uniform. Rey placed the dark cap neatly on her head, her shortened hair framing her face. She applied her makeup to the best of her abilities, with hopes that she would become more skilled as time went on. Satisfied, that she looked the part, Rey busied herself with organizing her tiny bag. She carefully laid her lightsaber, which had been Luke's and glowed a brilliant green, on the bottom of her bag, concealing it under an extra uniform, some underclothes, and her typical attire that she would wear on Hoth. She would change out of her First Order uniform as much as possible, minimizing her chances of being discovered by Kylo. She prayed that luck would be on her side and he would never visit her while on duty, but unfortunately she knew that the force could have a cruel sense of humor at times.

She had come to the conclusion that, unless Ren saw her with the uniform on, she would be relatively safe. She doubted he would concern himself with a lowly guard and was reasonably convinced he would not pay her a second glance if he happened to pass her on the Silencer. Besides, the ship was rather large, maybe their paths would cross only sparingly. If their bond threw them together any other time, she could easily explain away the haircut.

 _If he even has time to notice it between dirty looks_ , Rey thought wryly.

In any event, there was nothing she could do about it now. Leia had decided that the potential rewards outweighed the risks. Placated, for now, Rey, with nothing left to do but wait, fell into an uneasy slumber.

She awoke with a start, the ship had stopped. She had arrived.

Gathering her things, she pushed a button and the doors of the ship eased open. A friendly face was there to greet her.

"Rey," the Resistance officer said in a hushed tone, "I've been waiting for you. You're to report to your post immediately."

The officer handed her a roughly drawn map of the ship. Her quarters were circled, as well as the post she was to report to. The place was a maze, though she would have time to become accustomed to the inner workings of the base.

She thanked the officer profusely and watched as he boarded her ship, her only way home. It disappeared into the night.

Trying to appear confident, she started to her post. The ship was huge, larger than she remembered from months ago. She was suddenly thankful that she had been on this ship that night, she vaguely remembered her way around the ship. Everything was black, larger than life, and honestly, just plain _depressing_. Rey was already wishing she was back trekking through the snow, even the cold was better than this feeling of walking on eggshells.

After getting turned around more times than Rey would ever admit, she was finally convinced she was on the right track.

That's when she turned the corner and ran smack into none other than Kylo Ren.

The force had a cruel sense of humor indeed.

 **Alrighty! So Chapter 3 is done! *high fives the screen* Sorry this was kind of a filler chapter...I just needed to get the ball rolling for the main story. I also wanted to get some Rey/Poe action in there to establish that relationship, which will come into play later...we all know Ren is the jealous type;) I also needed Poe to know the truth about the force bond, as that will also affect events later.**


	4. Awkward Situations

**Hey guys! I hope y'all had an amazing Christmas! I'm so glad you all enjoyed the last chapter and my Rey/Poe moments;) I'm glad I had some of you on the edge of your seats/cushions, haha. Without further ado, here's Chapter 4!**

 **In Plain Sight**

 _Chapter 4_

 _Awkward Situations_

The force with which she hit Kylo threw Rey back and she landed, embarrassingly, on her back with a _thump_. Frozen with fear and surprise, she remained on the floor for a very long, very awkward moment. Tension crackled between them.

 _What a sniveling fool,_ Supreme Leader Kylo Ren thought, sneering at the lowly officer sprawled on the floor.

 _Though, there is_ something _about her, what is it?_

He felt a disturbance in the force. An energy, crackling, alive around him. It alarmed him.

He eyed the officer suspiciously. Her hair was cropped short, her face, heavy with makeup. She couldn't be the source of the disturbance...could she?

 _No,_ he answered his own question, _this is someone strong with the force. Not some common, incompetent officer who can't even watch where she's going._

Nevertheless, he made a mental note to keep an eye on this one. She seemed like trouble.

 _Maybe I should punish her somehow_ , he thought, a slight smile on his face, _that should be fun._

Instantly, a thought sprang to mind. He was going to have some fun with this, a nice change of pace from his dreary, boring days. Being a leader wasn't all he had imagined it would be. There was a lot of paperwork, and a lot less glory and action than he had expected. With the Resistance unable to pose a real threat, his days mostly consisted of caring for the First Order's financial state and strolling around the ship, pretending to have a purpose and yelling at people. He had also adapted an affinity for pranks, which his crew had to pretend to enjoy, lest they be on the receiving end of a force choke.

He turned back to his latest prey.

"Oh get up already," he commanded the girl.

She hastily removed herself from the floor and dusted off her uniform. Kylo looked at her expectantly and she snapped to attention.

"What's your name, officer?"

The girl fumbled over her words, "It's, um, well it's, uh..."

"Must be a hard one then."

She blushed. Oh yes, he was going to have fun with this one.

"It's, um, Erso, Officer Erso."

He cocked his head. The name sounded vaguely familiar. No matter, she was inconsequential.

"Well then Officer Erso, since you seem to...enjoy my company so much, I'm making you my personal guard for the foreseeable future," he said, a satisfied smile on his face.

He watched the blood drain from her face, a horrified expression replacing the blush on her cheeks. His smile deepened. It was good to know people feared him.

He sauntered away, brushing his should against hers and unbalancing her. When she stood there, speechless, he looked at her, one eyebrow raised and lips pressed tightly together. She hurried after him, her feet shuffling clumsily. He wondered how someone so absolutely _inept_ could become an officer.

He stalked away, never casting another look over his shoulder to look at his new toy.

He didn't plan on keeping her as a personal guard for long. It was in his opinion that such guards were an annoyance and downright unnecessary. But, this one's humiliation would at least entertain him for a few days.

While Kylo Ren was feeling quite pleased with himself for thinking of such a brilliant idea, Rey was panicking.

 _This could not be any worse. I've failed the Resistance...five damn minutes into my mission!_

Seeing Kylo again had turned her into a fumbling, clumsy idiot. Of course he would want to torment her, she was easy prey. At least he wouldn't recognize her now. The Rey he knew was graceful and dignified. The fear that he would recognize her had frozen her in place at first, though now she was certain he wouldn't give her another thought. Well, at least she had one thing working to her advantage.

As she followed him through the twists and turns of the ship, she betrayed herself.

 _Erso? Really Rey? Why would you pick the name of the famous Rebel who stole the freaking plans to the Death Star?! If it hasn't come to him yet, he'll surely figure it out later._

The famous story of Jyn Erso has been the first thing to come to mind. She loved when Leia told that story. Now, it was ruined for her forever.

The more pressing matter, however was that now she would be forced to spend every waking moment with Kylo Ren. Though the force bond hadn't reared its ugly head again since that fateful day on Hoth, Rey knew it wouldn't be long in coming. She could _feel_ it. Although, the more she was with him, the less opportunity there would be for them to connect. She just had to be ready when they did.

Ren rounded a corner and disappeared into a room, with Rey following closely behind. She was, she realized in his private quarters. She took in her surroundings with curiosity.

The room was dark, like the rest of this ship, and oddly empty. It was large, even larger than her quarters on Hoth, with a bathroom adjoining the main area.

There was wide desk in the corner, facing toward the door. The huge mountain of paperwork on it being the only sign of life in the room. The rest of the area was meat and pristine, almost as if no one lived there at all. The small table opposite the desk was clear and the chairs were pushed in, the floor was spotless and the king-sized bed that jutted out from the center of the far wall was freshly made.

 _Mmm it looks comfy,_

she thought dreamily. _Wait...what the hell_ _what am I thinking? I...I must be tired._

A blush had crept up her face at the thought. She quickly averted her attention to something else. She peered into the bathroom. The door was open and from her angle she could see inside, but barely.

It looked spacious, with a bath on one side of the room and a shower on the other.

 _Geez, both look like they have room for two,_ she thought resisting the urge to to roll her eyes...when she realized the implications of that thought.

Her blush deepened and she thought it was to instead study her feet. That was her safest option at this point. She wasn't sure what had gotten into her, but she was suddenly feeling very warm, as if someone had turned on the heat.

Ren cleared his throat, "Are you just going to stand there all day? Have a seat. Guard me, or whatever it is you do."

She gulped, hoping the blush had drained from her face and hurried to stand by the door. He had an amused smile on his face, laughing at her embarrassment.

It was infuriating, letting him humiliate her like this. But, she couldn't blow her cover. She couldn't let her emotions get out of control, or she would cause a disturbance in the force. Right now, the pain of being so close to Ren and yet so far away, mixed with the humiliation she was feeling, threatened to tip the balance of the force.

Her entire mission rested on the tip of a needle, ready to topple over the edge at any moment, in danger of being upset by the smallest disturbance.

Rey wasn't sure how long she stood there. Occasionally, he sent her to fetch him something, which was unbearably degrading. A glass of water, a pen. But mostly she just watched. She felt awkward, with nothing to do but _stare_. But she didn't just watch, she _studied._

Ren was working on some kind of paperwork. Rey couldn't see and she didn't dare ask what it was.

His dark curls fell down over his forehead to obscure his eyes and he hunched over his desk, focused on the task at hand. He didn't look up at her, not even once.

Watching him, she realized she liked the way he pulled his lower lip into his mouth to chew on it when he was focused. It made him seem human, less...cruel and more normal. It was _cute_.

The corners of Rey's mouth turned up in a grin. She had just described the Supreme Leader of the First Order as _cute._

She wiped the smile off of her face, in case his gaze wandered from the papers on his desk over to her. It didn't, but she didn't know why that disappointed her.

She had missed him, but why? Her brow furrowed at the thought. She had friends. Finn and Rose and Poe. Yet, she felt as if Ren was the only person who could fill the void. Maybe it was the force bond, but she felt _whole_ when she was with him. As if he was the _yin_ to her _yang._ But he was the enemy now, not to be trusted, and certainly not to be her friend.

His gravelly voice snapped her from her thoughts.

"You're dismissed, Officer Erso. I expect you back here tomorrow in time for breakfast. Hopefully you can find your way back without someone to hold your hand."

She turned crimson, embarrassed. He waved her away, uninterested, and she dashed from the room. As soon as she crossed the threshold she breathed a sigh of relief.

She let her shoulders relax and she took deep breaths. She hadn't noticed how tense she was until she was out of that room. His room.

 _Well if he's trying to torment me, he's doing a fantastic job_ , Rey thought bitterly.

Her entire day had turned upside down in one fateful moment. Now, with her mission in jeopardy, she would be forced to endure this torture every day.

 _Personal guard, my ass,_ she thought angrily, _personal slave is more like it._

She couldn't bear it, being so close to him but him not knowing who she was. Yet she knew if he found out she would be in deep trouble. He had spent all day torturing her, demeaning her, but she still had hope that he would change. That _she_ could change him.

She shook her head. That wasn't her mission. Her mission was to gather intel, not to rescue Ben Solo from the clutches of the Dark Side. She would have to harden her heart. Train herself to see the monster and not the man. The exact opposite of what her heart was telling her to do.

She memorized the path from Kylo's room to her own, which was considerably smaller but not uncomfortable. They were quite close to each other, which Rey couldn't decide was a good thing or a very bad thing.

She hopped in the shower, letting the hot water melt away the troubles of the day and wash away her makeup until she felt like herself again. When she was finished, she wrapped herself in a towel and exited the bathroom.

She was half naked, her hair dripping with water, when she felt that familiar buzz in her mind. Energy crackled around her.

She turned around and saw _him_ standing there, gaping.

Her eyes widened and she felt another familiar feeling; a blush was creeping up her neck. She clutched her towel tightly around her.

"Let's not do this tonight, okay Kylo? Hate me on your own time, don't waste mine," Rey said, trying to cover up her nerves.

His eyes were still raking over her body. He wasn't even trying to hide that he was staring.

Rey prayed a silent thanks that her hair was wet and he wouldn't be able to notice the length.

"Is that really what you think Rey? That I hate you?"

When she said nothing, Ren continued, "I don't hate you. I _want_ you."

Her eyes snapped up to meet his.

"I want you to join me. I want to train you. Your raw power is like nothing I've ever seen before, even Snoke knew you were special."

She was barely able to disguise her disappointment. He wanted her talent, her power with the force, not her.

If she had been looking, she would have seen that his eyes were telling a different story.

He was gone as soon as he had appeared.

 **Well, that's a wrap for Chapter 4! Rey certainly has gotten herself into a sticky situation now. Let me know what you think! As always, I look forward to your reviews because you guys are awesome:) How long do you think Rey's disguise will hold out before Kylo finds her out?;)**


	5. Deductions

**Hey guys! So I got a message about not being able to see Chapter 4:( Thanks so much for letting me know and if it happens again please feel free to message me about it! Anyways, here's Chapter 5!**

In Plain Sight 

_Chapter 5_

 _Deductions_

Rey held in a scream of frustration. She didn't want stormtroopers running to her door, but she couldn't understand why Kylo's visits were so sporadic and brief. She needed to know what he wanted, other than to convert her to the dark side, of course.

Then it dawned on her. Kylo's visits must be growing longer each time they connected. Why though? She couldn't understand why their connection would be getting stronger. They certainly weren't growing any closer, their relationship was at a standstill.

Exhausted, she slumped onto her bed, shoulders drooping and face in her hands. It was a familiar position these days.

She couldn't help but recall the thrill that had run through her body when Ren had said he wanted her. Goosebumps prickled down her arms and shoulders. Of course, that brought the feeling of utter disappointment and rejection back as well.

Rey knew she couldn't lie to herself anymore. When she had been with the Resistance, it had been easy to ignore her feelings. But now, with Ren so close...there was no denying that she had deep feelings for the man. Whether they were positive or negative, well that depended on the day. Rey let out a half scoff, half laugh. What a mess she was. She knew there was no way to act on her feelings, she would be betraying the entire Resistance and Luke and...Poe.

Her feelings for Poe, she realized, we're much different than the ones she harbored for Kylo. With Poe it was easy, lighthearted. And with Kylo, well, sometimes she downright hated him. But, something about him called to her, she was drawn to him like a moth to the flame. Of course she knew which was the better choice. The _easier_ choice.

 _Ugh!_ She thought, flopping herself into her pillow, _this shouldn't even be a discussion!_

 _But it is,_ she replied.

 _Great Rey, lovely. Now you're talking to yourself! Not only do you have Ren in your mind, you have yourself._

She soon fell into a restless sleep. That night, unlike any other night before it, she dreamed.

 _Rey stood, looking over the mountains of Alderaan. She sighed contentedly, a mug of steaming coffee in her hands, warming her entire being. Dressed in a long, flowing robe, the cold wind bit at her limbs, leaching away the warmth there. But, she didn't mind the cold. The mountains were beautiful in the snow_

 _She felt strong arms wrap around her from behind_ , _settling around her waist. A kiss tickled her neck and she giggled._

 _"Hey now, you're going to make me spill my coffee," she smiled, eyes shining._

 _The arms relented, releasing her waist, but pulling the mug from her hands. They returned, she assumed after assuring that the coffee had found a safe place to rest._

 _Rey felt herself being lifted from the ground and spun around, her feet landing on the floor inside the cozy house and the glass door of the balcony shutting behind her. Another kiss tickled her neck._

 _"Well the coffee problem is taken care of," a deep voice responded._

 _She could almost hear the smirk._

 _"Yes, well I suppose it is," she added breathlessly._

 _She turned to face the man who held her close in his arms..._

Rey jolted awake. Her alarm was blaring and she slapped the snooze button. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, she tried to clear the fog of the dream from her mind. All the warmth from her dream was gone now, the blackness of the room around her had leeched it from her bones, leaving her cold and unsatisfied.

She dressed quickly, hoping to push the dream from the forefront of her mind. Yet, it never quite left.

 _Alderaan, of all places Rey?_ She thought quizzically, _you don't even really know what it looks like._

Sure, Leia had told her stories of her home planet and it seemed like a beautiful place, but it had been destroyed by Darth Vader long before Rey was even born.

And...and who was it who had held her in his arms? She remembered feeling so safe and secure. Love had radiated from her whole being. She had been happy. Not...alone anymore. She had an inkling of who it had been, but she blocked even the thought from crossing her mind. She couldn't be thinking of this now, it was only dream and a distraction from her mission.

She was tempted to slap herself. She couldn't appear before Ren like this, dreamy-eyed and weak at the knees.

She settled with splashing icy water on her face before she applied her makeup, the cold slap of the water reminding her of her harsh reality.

She rushed from her room, determined not to be late to Kylo's chambers.

When she arrived she straightened her disheveled hair and clothes and took a deep breath before entering.

"Ah Erso, it's about time you got here," Kylo's bored voice came from behind his desk, which was riddled with paperwork once again.

She flushed crimson, from embarrassment as well as anger. She opened her mouth to protest that she was, in fact perfectly on time, but shut it when Ren raised a dark eyebrow at her, daring her to talk back.

He smirked, which only inflamed her temper further. He swept a hand toward the table in the center of the room mockingly, which was laden with food, inviting her to sit.

Forcing herself to remain calm, she took short, angry steps to the table, her fists balled up and pressed tightly against her sides.

She eyed Kylo suspiciously when he pulled the chair out for her, afraid he would yank it from under her legs.

He just stared expectantly at her, meeting her suspicious gaze.

She sat cautiously, as if the chair would explode from under her. With a roll of his eyes, he left her side to sit in the seat across from her.

They ate in uncomfortable silence.

"Are you afraid of me Erso?"

The Supreme Leader was looking at her disdainfully.

Rey decided she wasn't afraid of him at all and stuck her nose in the air to tell him so, when she stopped herself. She wasn't afraid of Kylo Ren, but Officer Erso certainly would be.

 _Rey is only afraid of what she_ feels _for Kylo Ren._

She told herself to shut up.

"Of course I'm afraid of you," she said bluntly, "isn't everyone?"

She injected as much venom into her words as she could, scowling when a self-satisfied smirk appeared on his scarred face.

"Yes, as they should be, if they know what's good for them."

He laughed, the mighty Supreme Leader of the First Order actually _laughed_ , when he caught sight of her face. She was pouting like a child. Of course this laugh only deepened her frustration.

"I'm glad you find me so _entertaining,"_ she said haughtily, "now if you're quite finished laughing at me, I've lost my appetite."

She rose angrily, stalking to her position by the door.

Ren's eyebrows shot up in surprise. No one talked to him like that. His curiosity flared. Who was this woman, who dared speak to him in such a manner? He had to admit, her little outburst commanded a little respect. She was brave, he'd give her that.

But, of course he couldn't show that. He crossed the room in long strides, until his face was inches from hers.

"You would do well to remember why people fear me, Officer Erso," he said, in a low, threatening murmur.

Rey met his glare with one of her own, determined not to break away.

His hands were pressed against the wall on either side of her face and he was so close to her that she had to resist the urge to press her lips to his.

Embarrassed by the thought, her eyes fluttered from his, her resolve gone. Unaware that it wasn't intimidation that had forced her to break, Kylo pushed himself from the wall and strode to his desk.

"You're dismissed, Erso," he tossed, once again uninterested, over his shoulder, "I expect you back her for the evening meal."

Shoulders slumping at the thought of returning for another meal with Ren, Rey excused herself from his room.

Her mood brightened considerably when she realized she had the afternoon off. Her assignment as Kylo Ren's guard had excused her from her other duties as an officer.

Returning to her quarters, she penned letters to Leia, Poe, and Finn. She reported her mishap with Ren, assuring all parties that she was safe, and that she could gather more information this way. She had no significant news yet, but she was determined to have something worth writing about. She tucked the letters into her bag when she was done, a sad reminder that she really was alone here. There was no way to get these letters to the Resistance, but Rey had resolved to write them anyway. It allowed her to pretend, at least for a little while, that she could contact them. Besides, she could give them to their recipients when she returned to Hoth.

Changing into her off-duty clothes, a simple black tunic and deep maroon leggings with some large eyeglasses that would disguise her face further when she opted to go without a hat, Rey tried to relax.

The afternoon meal wasn't for a few hours. Of all things, Rey had definitely not expected to be _bored_ on this mission. Sure, she could snoop around the ship until the afternoon meal, but what if she got caught? How would she explain herself then? No, the best thing she could do at this point was hide her time until she could go to the commons area to eat lunch. Hopefully, she could gather intel from the other officers. It was a daunting task. She was sure these people were nothing like those of the Resistance, who were generally friendly and easily approachable.

She needed something to occupy her mind.

Fearing that practicing her lightsaber would attract too much attention, even in her own room, she decided to train her mind. She floated various object across the room, arranging and rearranging the furniture several times.

She was moving a vase from her table to the small nightstand by her bed when the lock on her door clicked and the knob began to turn. Concentration broken, the vase plummeted to the floor, shattering into pieces.

Her wide eyes flicked from the ruined remains of the beautiful vase to the shocked, handsome face of Kylo Ren.

 **Oh my gosh I just want to say sorry for not updating sooner! Thanks for all of the new faves, follows, and reviews and thank you for bearing with me even thought I made you wait forever for an update! Hope you all like this fluffy chapter;) oh Rey, why can't you just admit what you're feeling for Kylo? Who do you all think her ~dream~ was about?;)**


	6. Surprises

**Hey guys! So I thought I'd try to add a new chapter quickly because I made y'all wait sooo long for Chapter 5...enjoy:)**

In Plain Sight 

_Chapter 6_

 _Surprises_

The first thing Rey did was pray. Pray that Ren hadn't seen the vase floating in mid air before it had tumbled to the ground. Though, when she looked at him with wide eyes, his expression was somewhat amused.

"Wow I didn't realize you were so perturbed that I was laughing at you today. You don't have to throw things," Ren said, sarcasm cutting like a knife.

Still trying to shake off her nerves Rey replied, "You...uh, you just surprised me that's all. And I, I dropped it."

She winced when Ren's eyes narrowed with suspicion. She was on the opposite side of the room from where the vase laid, broken, on the floor. It wasn't _exactly_ a lie.

"Oh sure, and I suppose you _teleported_ to the chair you're sitting in now," he questioned, his brow furrowed.

Rey gulped, but changed the subject, "Why are you here anyway? You said I wasn't needed until the evening meal."

Truth be told, Ren wasn't sure why he was here. Something about this woman...he was drawn to her. And he was determined to find out why.

"Watch your tone with me Erso," he said, feeling like a scolding parent, "I can come and go whenever I please."

The corners of Rey's mouth quirked up in a slight smile. She wished he was coming for _other_ reasons than to torment her. Her cheeks tinged pink at the thought and she dropped her gaze to the floor.

Her reaction didn't go unnoticed by Kylo, unfortunately. But, it only served to confuse him more. Something about her didn't quite...add up. She was like a puzzle, one with a missing piece, so you never really see the whole picture.

He never liked puzzles. They were annoying and frustrating...and somehow always ended up scattered on the floor when he attempted them. However, he was determined to figure this one out...without throwing Officer Erso across the room.

Rey looked up to see Kylo staring quizzically at her. She averted her eyes, looking at anything but him. Finally, when she could stand it no longer, she cleared her throat.

She could see Ren snap out of his daze. He blinked rapidly and shook his head.

"Well, I'd uh, better be going now. I have important things to do. I'll see you in my quarters for the evening meal," he said, looking at her meaningfully.

As if she would forget that she was spending the evening with him.

He turned on a heel and disappeared, leaving her alone and confused.

His visit seemed to have no purpose, yet there had to be a reason for it. She didn't dare hope it was only because he wanted to see her.

No, a more sinister thought is what she dwelled on.

 _He must be suspicious of me,_ she thought, _why else would he come to my private quarters?_

She would have to be more careful. How? She didn't know. Rey supposed she would have to say even _less_ than she already was.

She sighed. _Just when we were beginning to get along. Sort of. As well as you can get along with Kylo anyway._

But of course, that wasn't her mission. Yet, part of her wondered, if she could turn him, then wouldn't that be more beneficial to the Resistance than mere whispers of information?

These were dangerous thoughts. Rey knew Ren wouldn't change without a fight. She wasn't even sure he was capable of the change at all. And while she was confident he wouldn't turn her to the dark side, Rey knew he'd try. In his mind, she was the one on the wrong side.

 _I could do both, I could work on turning Kylo and gather information at the same time._

An idea was forming. She had the perfect opportunity to turn Ren. She was in a position that put her by his side every day. But, she would have to be extremely careful. He was more likely to throw her in a cell than listen to what she had to say.

She scratched the idea, for now. It would have to be Rey that turned him. Not Officer Erso. But she couldn't reveal herself, could she?

She didn't trust him enough yet, but eventually...

She shook her head. She couldn't betray the Resistance like that.

Plotting aside for now, Rey slipped on a black leather jacket, that Poe had lent her, of course, and headed toward the commons area for lunch. Kylo's visit had thrown her for a loop and she had almost forgotten, so by the time she got there, the place was almost deserted.

Angry with herself for neglecting her duties to the Resistance, she grabbed a tray of food and sat at a table far in the corner, alone.

She finished quickly, giving herself time to survey the room.

The room was perhaps the largest on the ship, having to accommodate such a large staff for meals. It was not unlike the commons area on the Resistance base. The thought warmed her, as if she could pretend she was back on Hoth.

Few officers sat at tables, finishing their lunches and walking at brisk paces back to their duties. A small group of Stormtroopers marched past her, no doubt heading to their posts as well. She thought of Finn and smiled sadly.

She was broken from her thoughts when a voice said, "You're new around here, aren't you?"

She looked up to see a dashing young man, in the black uniform of an officer, with stormy blue eyes and dark, curly hair.

She wanted him to go away, then realized that she would never find information if she secluded herself from her fellow officers. She had to admit, the man's friendliness surprised her.

She forced herself to be sociable, which was typically out of character for her.

"That obvious, huh?"

The young man's mouth twisted into a crooked grin, "Just a little. You seem overwhelmed by it all."

He cast a meaningful look about the room.

She mentally rolled her eyes. She wasn't _overwhelmed._ She was merely studying her surroundings.

"It's a lot to take in," she responded simply.

"Yeah, I cant tell you how many times I got lost when I first came here," he said, "I'm Myn by the way."

Since her first encounter with Kylo, she'd had plenty of time to think about a first name, and wasn't trapped as she was the first time.

"I'm Reyvin," she replied, forcing herself to smile amiably.

She had decided on a name that was close to her own, which was potentially dangerous, but comforting.

"Well it was nice to meet you Reyvin, I'd love to chat, but I really should get back to my post. You should sit with me tomorrow, during the afternoon meal. Try not to be late this time."

He delivered the last line with a wink, and walked away without a response.

His friendliness encouraged her. Not because she wanted a friend here, but because she deduced that it would be fairly easy to milk him for information. He, unlike Rey, seemed desperate for a friend, which would definitely work to her advantage.

She hid a sly smile as she exited the room and returned to her quarters.

When she arrived, she was greeted by the sight of a clean floor. No vase. And, on her nightstand, a similar vase with a note attached.

It read,

 _Officer Erso,_

 _Please try to refrain from throwing things in the future, even if you're angry with me, as I expect it will be often. I will not replace this again._

There was no signature, though Rey knew it was from Kylo. She smiled, though it puzzled her. This was completely out of character for him. Though, she realized, she didn't really know him very well. She knew him as the Supreme Leader, the cruel man who had murdered his father. But, she didn't know the man behind the mask. Literally and figuratively.

Determined not to be late today, she dressed in her uniform and applied extra makeup, taking special care to do it well, though she didn't know why. She neglected to don her hat, however, deciding to test how much liberty she had with Kylo. Technically it was part of her uniform and must be worn when on duty, but if Ren didn't comment, then maybe that would leave him open to be more relaxed about other things. If she could slowly wear him down, breaking small rules like this one, little by little, she could potentially make tremendous progress.

Dressed and ready far too early, Rey paced about her room. She didn't dare practice the Force, since that had worked out so well for her earlier. Instead, she penned a letter to Leia.

She told Leia about her new _friend_ Myn and assured her that progress would be made within a short time. She also wrote about the vase incident and how her son had replaced it, and also about her plan to break down Kylo's rules a little each day.

When she was finished, she tucked her letter with the others in her bag and hid it behind her bed, away from prying eyes.

Deciding that being early wasn't such a horrible thing, she started toward Kylo's quarters, walking leisurely. When she arrived, she rapped the door sharply with her knuckles and let herself in.

Ren was seated in his usual spot, behind the big desk with a seemingly ever-growing pile of paperwork.

"Ah, Erso, it seems you are capable of being on time after all," he said, not looking up from his work, "Dinner will be served shortly."

She gave a sharp nod, though Ren didn't see it.

From her standpoint against the wall, she could see his furrowed brow as he studied the paper that laid in front of him. Her eyes followed the curve of his nose and landed on his lips, pursed in concentration. Unconsciously, she licked her own.

Rey felt a disturbance in the force. Whatever Ren was studying, it was frustrating him, which meant she needed to get her hands on it.

Little did she know, he was breaking down her disguise piece by piece. The document he was studying would be no help to her, it was ancient history. Well, not exactly ancient. It detailed the beginning of the Death Star...and the plot to steal its plans. Ren knew he had heard the name Erso before. It had just taken some digging to find out where.

So, Erso wasn't his new guard's real name. He looked up at her with suspicion in his eyes. _What else is she hiding?_

 _Finally something interesting is happening around here,_ he thought.

He reminded himself to ask around about the woman, find out who she was talking to, where she went during her free time, that sort of thing.

He would have to arrange for her to be out of her quarters as well, so they'd be open for him to search. Invent an errand or something.

For now, he'd act like nothing was wrong, afraid to tip her off.

"I, uh, want to thank you. For replacing my vase," her small voice sounded from the door.

"It's nothing," he said curtly, ending discussion on the subject.

Rey smiled inwardly, it was an act of kindness, however small. It gave her hope. Maybe she would be able to make progress.

When their meal finally came, after what seemed like light years of silence, they sat together, the only sound being the scrape of silverware on plates. Only, it wasn't such an awkward silence now. Both subjects were lost in thoughts of their own. If Ren noticed Rey's breach of uniform rules, he didn't comment, and her hope swelled.

When the dishes were cleared, Ren's words broke through her musings.

"I need you to deliver something for me. To General Hux. An important document, I'm trusting even you won't be able to mess up an assignment as easy as this."

He gauged her reaction to the words "important document". Sure enough, her expression gave nothing away, but her eyes flared with curiosity.

"Of course Supreme Leader. I'll go right way," she said holding her hand out for the document.

He wondered how long it would take her to open it once she left this room. Hopefully long enough for him to reach her quarters. He was depending on that. Ren had sealed the envelope, which he was counting on to delay her opening it. He needed to have time to search her room before she realized the letter was...a fake.

With a nod, she left the room, no doubt eager to crack open the 'document'.

As soon as he was sure she'd be out of sight, Kylo Ren stepped from his quarters and headed toward the room that belonged to 'Officer Erso'. He would find out who she really was, and if his suspicions were confirmed then, well, he really was going to have some fun.

 **Ahhh so we're almost to the moment of truth! What do you think Ren will find in Rey's room?? As always, thank you so so much for all the reviews and such! You have no idea what your opinions mean to me! I hope you all like my OC Myn, I thought Rey would need a friend around, even if she isn't so eager to have one now. Thanks for reading:)**


	7. Foiled Plans

**Okay so I really have no excuse for not updating in soooo long...sorry guys! Thank you to everyone still reading, I know I suck for not updating! Anyways, here's chapter 7!**

 **In Plain Sight**

 _Chapter 7_

 _Foiled Plans_

Kylo had to resist the urge to toss a glance over his shoulder every few seconds. His heart was pounding and his mouth was dry. Whether from nervousness or anticipation, he wasn't sure. He had to get to Erso's room with enough time to poke around before she returned from her "errand".

He wasn't exactly sure what he was expecting to find. He had his suspicions, but he didn't dare hope that they were true. Yet, he couldn't stop himself from thinking... _what if?_

He growled in frustration at the treacherous thought, shaking it away like a cobweb.

Taking long strides, his face set with determination, Ren reached her room in no time. He placed his hand on the door, pausing for a brief moment and praying a silent prayer that she wouldn't catch him here. Not that he couldn't do as he pleased, he thought with a frown. However, he didn't want her knowing that he suspected anything. He wanted her to feel safe and secure in her position, which would make it perfect for him to spring a trap.

Across the ship, Rey faced a dilemma as well.

She stared at the First Order's official seal on the envelope of the document. She brushed her fingers across it lightly, flipping the envelope over to examine both sides. She held it up to the light, hoping to catch a glimpse of the writing inside without opening the package.

She needed to see what the envelope contained. It was obviously important, what with the official seal and everything. Yet, there was a nagging doubt that was taking seed in her mind.

 _If this is so important, then why would Kylo entrust it to me and not deliver it to Hux himself? And why the seal when I'm only delivering it across the ship, not the entire galaxy. It could be a trap._

Creases appeared between her eyebrows as Rey worked through possible scenarios in her mind. While that sliver of doubt made her hesitant to open the letter, she saw no reason for Kylo to set her up. She was sure she hadn't given him reason to suspect that she wasn't who she claimed to be.

And then, there was the problem of the seal. If she broke the seal to read the letter, how would she explain to Hux that the envelope had been opened?

Rey weighed the risks. She decided that this was too great an opportunity to throw away. And if Hux asked about the broken seal...well, she'd cross that bridge when she came to it. Ducking into a small, dark hallway, she slipped a finger under the fold of the envelope. Careful not to rip the envelope, she broke the seal.

 _No going back now, Rey,_ she thought.

Her heart sank. The paper was blank.

Elsewhere, Kylo had pushed open the door to Rey's room. The room was plain, as she hadn't added any decorations to it. The vase he had sent her sat on her bedside table.

He wasn't sure where to start. He scanned the room, looking for anything out of place. His eyes landed on the bag sitting by her bed.

Crossing the room in two quick strides, his hands were searching through the bag.

He sighed in frustration and pursed his lips when he found nothing. In his haste, he had thrown the clothes from the bag all over the floor. He neatly tucked the clothes back into the bag, leaving it the way he found it.

He should've known that she would be more clever than that. He would have to look harder, in a not so obvious place. He scanned the walls and floor, looking for anything irregular. When he found nothing, he crossed the room again and entered the bathroom. He pulled the mirror out from the wall. Nothing. Pulled open the drawers on the sink. Nothing. Stomping angrily out of the bathroom, his eyes lighted on her bed. One end was pulled slightly from the wall.

He narrowed his eyes. Looking closely, he could see were the corner of her blankets had fallen away from that corner. A sly smile crept across his face. _Gotcha_.

Climbing over the bed, he felt around blindly. He was sure he looked completely ridiculous in this position, his legs sprawled out behind him and his face smashed against the wall. He didn't really care though, when his hand landed on what felt like another bag, similar to the one he'd searched earlier.

Halfway across the ship, as Kylo was entering her room, Rey was frantically turning the paper over and over, as if looking at it any longer would make words appear. Her mouth was dry and her breath was coming in ragged gasps.

He knew. He had to. Why else would he trick her?

 _Maybe this is just some stupid trick to annoy me._

She had heard his reputation for pranks around the ship and she wouldn't put it past him to torment her like this. Her hope grew as she thought.

 _Even if I hadn't opened it, because there's no reason for him to expect that I would, General Hux would have. I suspect I would've been on the receiving end of one of his famous outbursts had that happened._

If that was the case, how would she explain to Kylo that she had opened it? She obviously couldn't take it to Hux now. The seal was broken and she didn't want to seem like a fool by delivering the blank document. Rey supposed she could just pretend that she gave it to Hux. She could act angry at Kylo for sending her on a fake errand. There was always the risk that he would mention it to Hux, but she decided that this was her safest route.

She couldn't return to Kylo's quarters so soon, however. Hux was notoriously long winded and she would've been trapped for quite a while had she taken him the envelope. She turned on her heel and started, at a quick pace, back to her quarters to kill some time.

Unaware that Rey was growing closer every second, Kylo remained sprawled on her bed, pulling the bag from its position to rest beside him. He rolled onto his back. More clothes threatened to spill out of the bag, although he suspected they were hiding what was really in the bag. These clothes could have easily fit into the bag he had found earlier. He smiled to himself again, interlocking his hands and resting the behind his head. He needed to bask in this moment, he thought smugly. His eyes were closed, the picture of relaxation.

They shot open when he heard footsteps growing closer. He felt a familiar disturbance in the force.

 _Blast, I've wasted too much time. Kylo, you imbecile! Relaxing when you should've been in and out in minutes._

He looked around frantically, looking for a place to hide. Resigning himself to his fate, he swung his legs from the bed to the floor. Flattening himself against the floor, he slid under her bed. An annoyed expression rested on his face. Here he was, the man with all the power in the galaxy, hiding under some woman's bed and he hadn't even accomplished what he came here for. If she discovered him, she'd question why he was here, and that would make it difficult for him to sneak in again. He knew the key to discovering her identity was in that bag.

An idea formed in his mind. He had placed the bag back in its spot when he rolled off the bed. He could reach it from his current position. When the woman, whoever she was, left her room, he would take it. By the time she realized it was gone, it would be too late for her.

Her steps were ringing in his ears. She had opened the door as soon as he had positioned himself under her bed, with no time to spare. He watched her feet from under the bed. She was pacing. He shrank back when she approached the bed. She scrambled over the bed, her feet hanging over the end. He saw her hand slip behind and grab the bag, but she didn't pull it up.

 _Checking to see if it's still there,_ he thought.

Her feet were dangling in his face and he had to stifle a giggle at the thought of grabbing them.

He wrinkled his nose in disgust. He didn't giggle. His face turned back to a stony glare.

She seemed to sigh in relief that the bag was there. She pulled her legs up onto the bed. She stirred for a few minutes before he heard her breathing become deep and even. He raised his eyebrows.

 _Sleeping on the job._

He didn't see the envelope he had given her. Maybe she really had taken it to Hux. He hadn't told her to return after she delivered it, which would explain the nap. He frowned. That would throw a wrench in his plans. He had been banking on her opening the letter. If she hadn't, maybe he was wrong about her identity after all. Although, even if he had guessed wrong, she still wasn't who she said she was.

 _I'll know soon enough,_ he thought.

Satisfied that she was deeply sleeping, he decided that it was time to go. His back seemed to agree and he suppressed a groan when he finally moved from his prone position.

He slid himself out from under the bed, quiet as a mouse. He had her bag in his hand. He rose to his feet, silently passing to the door. He turned the handle slowly, breathing a sigh of relief when the door swung open silently. He passed through the doorway like a shadow and the door clicked shut behind him.

Rey, faintly heard a _click_ through a thick haze of sleep. She stirred slightly, but dismissed the noise and fell back into a dreamless sleep.

Today had been a stressful day. But, she was satisfied that she escaped discovery. Her bag was in its rightful hiding spot and she had evaded Kylo's potential trap.

Or so she thought.

 **Ahhh another chapter done! Thanks again to everyone reading! Please review and let me know how I'm doing! Almost time for the big reveal;)**


	8. Secrets and Lies

**Okay so I'm really excited for the big showdown so here's another chapter! I'm going to try to start posting on a weekly basis...maybe every Saturday or Friday? Anyway, enjoy Chapter 8!**

 **In Plain Sight**

 _Chapter 8_

 _Secrets and Lies_

Kylo's heart quickened as he moved swiftly and stealthily back to his room. He moved as quietly as he could. He didn't need anyone knowing about his investigation...not yet anyway. Heaven forbid that ginger nuisance ever find out about it. He'd never escape the questions.

Yes, it would be his little secret for now.

He eased the door to his chambers open slightly, squeezing himself through the small gap and shutting it soundlessly behind him.

He moved to his bed, propping his back up with pillows and stretching his legs out in front of him. He placed the bag he had taken from the woman's room on his lap. For a moment, he just stared. He hadn't really thought about what would really happen if his suspicions were confirmed. Maybe he was better off in the dark, not knowing. He dragged a hand down his face, lingering on the scar _she_ had given him.

 _No,_ he steeled himself, _you have to open it._

With conflict raging in his stomach, he opened the bag with shaking hands...

...and promptly threw it under his bed when he felt a familiar buzz in the back of his mind.

He bit his lip, casting his eyes around the room anxiously, searching. His eyes finally lighted on her, she was lying down, her eyes closed in peaceful sleep.

He could see the rough shape of a bed, but the details were fuzzy and he could conclude nothing about her surroundings.

He eased closer, quietly so as not to wake her. He narrowed his eyes, searching for any clue as to where she was.

His face was inches away from hers. She looked peaceful, angelic even, in sleep. He was entranced for a moment, forgetting what he had been focused on. For that moment it was just _her_. Something stirred within him, an emotion he had forced himself to snuff out. It was almost like she was really here, he felt her presence very strongly. Maybe the connection was building strength. Kylo smiled to himself, _that would be okay with me. The stronger the connection, the longer she's here. Rey, my Rey._

That thought stopped him in his tracks. She wasn't _his_ Rey. She had rejected him. He shook himself from his reverie and stood abruptly to stalk across the room. He slumped onto his own bed dejectedly. His shoulders hung low and his eyes stared at the floor. He was determined to ignore Rey until she was gone, but it was too hard when she was so close. And even better, she wasn't yelling at him for once.

He chuckled in spite of himself at the thought.

In the corner, Rey stirred and murmured, dreaming. Ren's eyes shot up and his shoulders stood ramrod straight when he heard her mutter, " _Ben."_

His eyes were wide and his brows came together to form a perfect v' in the middle of his forehead. She was dreaming about him. He smirked, thinking of the possibilities, then promptly rearranged his features back into his usual frown.

 _It's probably just the bond. She can sense me, so of course she would dream of me...right?_

In reality, Kylo wasn't actually sure how the bond worked, whether there were limits other than his not being able to see her surroundings, or maybe if they would be able to touch again. Deep down, he could feel that he'd be able to touch her, if only he had the courage to reach out and run his hand down her soft cheek, or tuck a wayward strand of hair behind her ear.

He took a hesitant step toward her. And another. Soon, he was kneeling beside her, his face again only inches from hers.

He reached out a hand, his fingers trailing down her cheek. As soon as his skin touched hers, he felt a jolt of electricity. It traveled all the way up his arm and lit his entire body with goosebumps.

He'd only ever felt this way once, when the had touched hands before Crait. Only this time, it was somehow even more intense. He hadn't felt this alive in a very long time. Every nerve ending felt on edge and raw, and he longed for her touch again, craving the contact.

Rey's eyes shot open, bright and wide, despite having just woken from sleep. She locked eyes with Ren, alarm in hers and wonder in his. She saw his hand reach to touch her face again, and she was gone.

Kylo nearly growled in frustration.

 _She had to have felt that too. She was stunned to silence, for once in her life, so she must have._

With Rey's sleeping form gone, Kylo was reminded of the bag he had haphazardly thrown under his bed.

 _It's now or never Ren._

Pulling the bag rather roughly from its resting place, Kylo, in his frustration, dumped all its contents onto the floor. Something heavy rolled slightly to his left, but his attention was pulled elsewhere.

The first thing he really noticed was the letters. Almost a dozen envelopes littered the floor. His hands greedily shot out to gather them up.

He knew immediately who this 'Officer Erso' really was when he spied who the first letter was addressed to.

His mother. General Leia Organa.

He pressed a hand to his face. He could feel the beginnings of a headache. Emotions swirled deep in his chest. His thoughts came in single words; he was incapable of forming a coherent sentence at this point.

 _Rey. Here? And...and mother. And the traitor! That filthy pilot!_

His thoughts became more complete as he read the names on the rest of the letters. Most of them were written to his mother, and a large portion to that _pilot_ as well. A few were to the _traitor_ as well. His mood soured at the thought.

In an attempt to distract himself, he cast a glance around to find whatever had rolled away when he had scattered the bag's contents on the floor, but it was in vain. He suspected it had rolled under something, his bed or his nightstand, but he hadn't the energy to look for it.

He felt drained, not physically but emotionally. Rey was here, sent no doubt by his own mother, to spy on him. Rey. Here.

He had suspected this, but nothing could have prepared him for the shock he had felt when he discovered the truth. He had tried to tell himself that he was wrong, to save himself the heartbreak if it wasn't really her, or if it was and he would have to face another rejection. But now that he knew for sure, for there was no doubt in his mind, what was he to do?

He had to confront her, of course, but how? He didn't want to put her in danger by exposing her to the entire First Order.

That small voice in Ren's mind said, _why do you care what happens to her?_

He ignored it.

Maybe he should let things go on for now, earn her trust first, and maybe she would tell him on her own. Of course that meant he would have to be _kind_ to her. He shuddered. Kindness was certainly not his thing.

He decided that this was his best option. This would be his chance to win her trust... _and maybe her heart,_ that voice said again.

He shook his head in disgust, she would never feel anything for him. She'd made that very clear.

In discovering her identity, Kylo had finally admit to himself that he cared for Rey. Deeply. A weight seemed to lift from his shoulders and denial turned to quiet acceptance. She may never care for him, but he had to try, even if she was unaware that he was doing it.

Exhausted, Ren flopped onto his bed, anticipating a sleepless night.

However, he feel into a deep sleep almost as soon as his head hit his pillow and he dreamt.

 _Ren stands in a large meadow. Tall, green grass and dots of blue, purple, and yellow wildflowers surround him. Rey stands beside him, hair shining and billowing in the breeze. He melts under the warmth of her smile. Their fingers are intertwined, and that same feeling of electricity buzzes through his body. She leads him, laughing and running through the grass. He can't help but laugh with her. They sit as the sun sinks below the horizon, her head in his lap. He weaves flowers through her hair, which is strangely cropped short. They lie there into the night, Rey with her head on Ren's chest, the sound of his heartbeat lulling her into sleep. For the first time in his life, Ren feels at peace._

That night, for the first time in as long as he could remember, Kylo slept through the night in a peaceful slumber.

 **Well, the cat's out of the bag! And Kylo's going to do whatever it takes to win his girl. But how long will he be able to pretend he doesn't know what Rey's up to? ;) Thank you all so much for the favorites and follows and please continue to review! You guys rock!!**


	9. Announcement

Hey everyone! I can't believe it's been over a year since my last update :(. I sorry for the VERY long hiatus, but for those of you who may still be with me, I haven't given up on this story! You may be able to expect an update in the next week or two;)

Again, I'm so sorry for the gap in updates, but whether you're returning to this story like I am, or you're finding it for the first time, I hope you enjoy it and what's coming next!


End file.
